What Really should happened in the last episode
by 101stellastella
Summary: This s my version of what really should have happened in the last episode. Don't worry everything is pretty much the same, I just changed the fight scene. This will not be the last in the miny series I am making. Read to find out what REALLY happened!
1. Chapter 1

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW Thanks to a.t. For my first actual review!!!!:)

Chapter One: Brother Hood

Vivian spent three hours on a crowded plane to be staying in the crowded Titan Tower. "Robin must have a big problem in his hands if he's actually planning on us to help gather all the Titans." Vivian said to Raven. "Yeah, well we better get going. Robin's going to be mad if we don't get ready for the trips we're going to be forced to take." said Raven.

"What's the big deal about the Brother Hood? Aren't they like the kind of like what Brother Blood did?" Raven looked at Vivian and said, "The Brotherhood is a organization of the worst villains we ever fought. Some we haven't ever fought before. The brotherhood is gathering villains. Robin believes they are going to attack very soon."

Vivian knocked on Robin's door. A few seconds later, he finally answered. "Um, hi Shooting Star. What do you need?" he asked. "First thing, call me Vivian. Shooting Star is my name during a mission. I was wondering if you could tell me more about the threat we're facing." she asked. Robin let her in.

Vivian looked around the room. Robin's room was dark. All over the wall were news articles about the Teen Titans. His bed was in a corner and the first thing you saw when you walked in was a desk covered with files and papers next to a computer. Next to that was a file cabinet over flowing with papers.

"The Brother Hood is a organization made to over throw the Teen Titans. All of the villains we fought and more are being recruited. We believe they are going to attack soon. They are led by The Brain and his top villains. The Brain is the smartest being on earth, supposedly. Madame Ruge is a shape shifter that is a master of disguise. Mala is a mutated gorilla that is second to Brain's knowledge. The General knows every battle in history because he's seen or was involved in those battles." said Robin.

"We better get going. Go tell everyone it's almost time to go." he said. Vivian nodded and thanked him. She left to go tell Garth and Michael.

Vivian quickly got her uniform and magical bottomless bag, which she hides in a secret magic compartment in her cloak. Then she ran out to tell everyone that it was time to go and meet in the tower's garage where they would get their assignments.


	2. Move Out

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Two: Move out

Vivian had to trudge up to the tower's rooftop. Apparently Beast Boy told her and Raven the wrong place. After he told Vivian and Raven that he misheard, he turned into a bird and flew off. Raven teleported away, leaving Vivian to take the stairs. After a few minutes, Vivian gave up on walking and flew on her broom up to the rooftop.

Robin was in the middle of giving everyone assignments. "So, everyone knows where they are going right? Raven find the Herald, Beast Boy you find Jericho, Cyborg, find Pantha, Sparks find Red Star, Electric find Mas and Menos, Starfire find Argent. I'll find Hot Spot." said Robin.

Robin turned to Vivian and said, "Shooting Star, you find Kole and Gnark." Robin turned to everyone and said, "Jericho lives on a mountain top, Herald lives in a different dimension, Pantha is in a wrestling match in Mexico, Mas and Menos are in Guatemala, visiting family, Argent is in Australia, and Red Star agreed to meet you in Oklahoma, he was in town apparently. Shooting Star, Kole and Gnark lives under the crust of the north pole."

Vivian groaned, then waved her wand. She replaced her cloak, dress, and boots with a sky blue winter jacket and blue snow boots. She was wearing blue earmuffs and a sky blue scarf. Garth, her twin (Spark), grinned. "You snooze you lose." he said.

"Everyone move out!" said Robin. "Wait! Is it okay if some of the werewolves and my brothers come to the meeting with Red Star?" asked Spark. "No." said Robin. Vivian spoke up, " This way there's less chance of an ambush." Robin scowled but said, "Fine, they can help."

Starfire, Cyborg, Electric, Beast Boy, and Robin got in the T-plane. Spark was borrowing Cyborg's T-car. Cyborg was just finishing giving Spark a lecture on the car. Vivian was preparing her broom for take off, her broom was so fast that Vivian might make it to the North Pole in about two hours.

Spark was about to go to the garage. "Bye Sparky, say hi to Brian and Brandon for me." said Shooting star (Vivian). Garth scowled, knowing why Vivian didn't complain about his code name.

"Titans, move out! Remember to call if anything happens and after you spoke to the hero you need to talk too." said Robin. After saying that, the T-plane took off and then separated. Vivian ran off the edge, then jumped off the side of the tower. Her broom caught her before she fell too far. As she flew she saw the T-car on the road below her.


	3. Ambush

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Three: Ambushed (I use Vivian and Shooting Star interchangeably)

Vivian finally landed in the artic tundra. She searched for the pole that represented the North Pole. Raven told her that the entrance to the prehistoric world underneath is about 100 yards from there. Vivian walked around.

She finally came to a candy cane-colored pole. Vivian looked around and saw a cave. She walked towards the cave. When she looked inside, she saw a jungle. Vivian walked inside and looked around.

"Hi there!" said a voice coming from the trees. Vivian spun around to see a pink-headed girl with sky blue eyes. "Um hi. I'm looking for Kole and Gnark." said Vivian. "I'm Kole and this is Gnark." said the girl. "Gnark!" said the caveman next to her. "He says hi." said Kole.

"I'm Shooting Star. I new to the Teen Titans, Robin wanted me to take you and Gnark back to the tower. The others are getting new recruits." said Vivian. Kole nodded. "This story sounds like it could wait until we get to the tree house. You could tell it to us while you warm up." she said. Vivian smiled.

Vivian was in the kitchen, drinking a warm sweet tasting berry juice. "So what's going on?" asked Kole. "The Brotherhood is an organization of villains that are against us and are starting to recruit different villains. Robin wants everyone prepared. The Brotherhood is going to attack very soon." Vivian was saying before someone interrupted. "Sooner then you think." said a villain known as Billy Numerous. Light and Kyd accompanied him.

Vivian, Kole, and Gnark jumped out of the tree house, where they could fight. Billy immediately surrounded and distracted Gnark. Gnark was trying to crush the Billy-clones, but couldn't diminish the number of Billy-clones.

Kole was being shot by Light and was reflecting the blasts and shooting them back in her crystal state, Gnark and Kole's fight was pushed into the forest where Vivian lost sight of them.

Kyd attacked Vivian. Kyd kept blasting her but teleported out of the way when Shooting Star tried to blast him back. She eventually closed her eyes and stood still. After a few minutes Kyd was stopped attacking, wondering what Vivian was up to. Suddenly he doubled over and clutched his head. Shooting Star was boring into his mind. She opened her eyes and threw him at a tree before he could recover. Vivian tied him up and made her escape before Kyd became conscience again.

When Vivian ran to the place where Kole and Gnark disappeared, she found nothing. Vivian looked around but something caught her eye. Next to a boulder, there was a bunch of scratches in the dirt. Vivian looked closer. It was a letter.

' Star. You find. Run. Go. Safe house. Got Us. Luck.', was what the note said. The rest was smeared. Vivian could just barely read what the remaining words were. Next to that was a bunch of scratches as if there was a major struggle.

Vivian reread the note. "It must have said, 'Shooting Star, if you find this, run. Go to the Safe house. They got us. Good Luck.'" Vivian almost cried. "They might die and she was nice enough to write this. Kole barely knows me." she thought.

Vivian had no clue where or what the safe house was. Vivian took out her communicator. Before she could contact anyone, Robin came on. "It's not safe to talk on the communicator. Good bye everyone. Good luck." he said. Then the communicator buzzed and started smoking. Vivian was ready to scream. She put the communicator in her cloak and got on her broom. She was going to go to the tower and try to figure out why they couldn't use the communicator and what the deal with the safe house was.


	4. SOS

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Four: S.O.S.

Vivian flew to the tower as quick as she could. When she looked inside the tower window, it was empty. Vivian ran inside and immediately went to Robin's room. She looked through all the papers, file and computer but found nothing. When she was done, she put a safety spell on all the papers in the tower and computer. No one can touch much less read anything now.

Vivian put her broom in her cloak then, flew through the city looking for heroes. Something caught Vivian's eye, but before she could think about it, something jumped on her back. Vivian fell to the ground. When she landed, her entire body hurt, especially her head.

She tried to stand up, but had trouble. Shooting Star sat against the wall. Rubbing her head, she put a force field around her. Someone said, "Apparently Light and I needed to personally take care of you. We had enough trouble for one day." It was Billy Numerous.

Someone blasted something at her, probably Light, and her shield shattered. Vivian winced and put up another force field to protect her. Shooting Star kept her eyes closed the whole time because she was having trouble keeping from getting dizzy.

Someone threw themselves against her shield again. Shooting Star's force field exploded. Vivian tried to keep from yelling from the pain of her power backfiring against her every time the force field is broken.

The third time, Billy Numerous had his clones attack the force field while Light blasted her shield. The explosion from this breach threw everyone back. Vivian bumped her head and tried to keep herself from blacking out.

Shooting Star was preparing for a fourth attack. She heard someone blasting at the villains. She heard a bunch of Billy-clones shout and thump against a building. She gave up on her force field.

A few minutes later, someone picked her up. When Vivian opened her eyes, everything was a blur. Then, she lost conscience.

When Vivian woke up, she was in a deserted alley, lying on top of her cloak as a pillow. She sat up and rubbed her sore head. She could only remember parts of what happened. Vivian looked at her left hand find out what was scratching it. It was a note.

Vivian read the note. It was another note about some safe house and where it was. " Shooting Star, go to Amazon. Deep in the forest is a wall hidden by vines. Type in the code 92.1102.9 SS SOS. Good Luck." That was it; the writer was too busy to sign the note. Vivian got up. She knew where she had to go. She got on her broom and took off.


	5. Safe house

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Five: Safe House

Vivian landed in the middle of the Amazon Forest. "I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. I'm gonna need something to eat." Vivian took a machete that her uncle in Costa Rica made her. She looked around. Most of the fruit she recognized from going on nature walks with her mom.

Vivian went to a near by bush and found a bunch of marañones, the fruit that produces cashews. (look it up) She took three of the fruits and put it inside her bag. She walked as she walked along she found a carambola tree. Vivian cut off four of the star-shaped fruit. She also found a guayaba trees and a guaba (guava) tree. She took five of both fruit and put the related fruit in her bag. She cut some pepichivos to help if she gets injured or sick.

Vivian kept walking, she found a chan tree. As she was cutting the last of the six fruit, something caught her eye. Carved into the tree was the Teen Titan insignia with an arrow carve beneath. Vivian quickly followed the arrow's direction.

After a few hours, Vivian was led to a cliff side by the arrows she found on trees. Vivian found a box with numbers on it. She dialed the code in and the cliff revealed two doors that opened.

Vivian walked into darkness. She could just barely make out a figure on a ladder. Vivian flew over to the ladder where she was standing in front on it. The light suddenly came on. Beast Boy clung to the ladder when he saw Vivian suddenly in front of her. "Oh, hey Vivian. Didn't hear you come in."

Beast Boy climbed off the ladder and turned around. Beast Boy jumped. A red head kid dressed in a white jump suit with a bold plus sign stood in front of him. "Dude, what's with everyone jumping out at me?" he said.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "¡Hola señor Beast Boy, Hola señorita! Me llamo Mas." said the kid. "Um. Hi. Vivian this is Mas, he and his twin, Menos, comes from Titans East. He can only speak Spanish." said Beast Boy. Vivian nodded and said to Mas, "¡Hola Mas. Me llamo Shooting Star. Mi nombre es Vivian." Mas nodded and smiled at her.

Beast Boy turned to Vivian and said, "You can speak Spanish?" Vivian nodded and said, "My uncle on my mom's side got bored with living in the witches' world so he decided that he was going to live in Costa Rica. He loves the tropics!" "Oh. Well ask where Menos is." asked Beast Boy. "Dónde está Menos?" asked Vivian. Mas face dropped. "¡Ellos agarraron a Menos!"

Vivian turned to Beast Boy and said, "They got Mas!"


	6. Company

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Six: Company

A couple of hours later, the doors opened. Vivian got up to see who it was. A woman wearing a wrestling mask came in. "Um hi." said Vivian. Beast Boy turned around to see who she was talking to.

"My name is Pantha. I was in a wrestling match when someone attacked me. I was able to beat them and make it here." "I'm Shooting Star. My real name is Vivian. This is Mas and Beast Boy." said Vivian. Pantha nodded.

The sound of a trumpet came from behind them. They turned around to see a superhero holding a trumpet. "You must be the Herald." said Beast Boy. The guy nodded. "I brought someone." he said. A blond guy walked out from behind him. Beast Boy groaned. "Who is that?" asked Vivian. "Jericho. Don't ask me what his power is. He's an honorary Titan. He can't talk. " said Beast Boy. Vivian turned towards Jericho. "I'm Shooting Star. My real name is Vivian." said Vivian.

Jericho nodded. "I wonder what she can do." he thought. Vivian grinned. "I'm a witch. I can read your mind, shoot fire, lightning, levitate stuff. Etcetera." she said. Jericho smiled and thought, "Cool. At least someone would understand what I'm trying to get by."

"Man, I'm starving. What do you have to eat around here?" asked Herald. Beast Boy immediately started looking through cabinets, but found nothing. Everyone groaned. "I got some fruit from the forest." said Vivian as she grabbed all the fruit out of her bag.

Vivian split opened the chan so she could suck on the fluffy seeds that taste like cotton candy. "¡Muy bien!" said Mas as he ate some carambola. Beast Boy had been surprisingly quiet during their meal.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" asked Shooting Star. " I was thinking we should do something." he said. "What do you think we should do? Everyone is gone." asked Pantha. " They have our family and friends. We can't just sit here and do nothing. I know we can do it. I even have a plan." said Beast Boy. Pantha translated the speech to Mas.

All of the super heroes were mumbling and talking. When they finally stopped, Vivian looked at Beast Boy and said, "We're in what do you have in mind?"


	7. Element of Surprise

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Seven: Element Of Surprise

Vivian hid behind a column of a bank that Cinderblock was robbing. She listened as Mas distracted him. Pantha jumped out and was trying to wrestle him down. Beast Boy threw Cinderblock into the air as a rhino. Vivian jumped out and shielded them. The force field flickered when Cinderblock crashed down, but it held. Jericho looked into Cinderblock eyes and posed his body.

Beast Boy turned to Vivian and said, "What's wrong with your powers?" Everyone turned to look at Vivian. "It's nothing. I bumped my head when I was attacked for the second time. It's gotten better." she said. Pantha walked over to her and looked at her head. "Maybe you should stay out of this. It's a very big bump." said Pantha. Vivian shook her head and said. "They have my family in there. I will get them back." Beast Boy looked doubtful, but he didn't say anything.

Jericho was carrying them in to the Brother of Evil head quarters. They ran into a bunch of villains. "Cinderblock, hurry up. We get to see the titans get destroyed, one by one." said one of them. Vivian cringed. One of the villains saw that. "Nice catch by the way." he said. "Thanks." said Jericho. The villains turned, one of them said, "Wait a minute, Cinderblock can't talk!"

The titans looked at each other. Jericho dropped them and attacked. The rest of them joined. While they were fighting, a French villain was making an escape. Vivian chased after him and shot lightning at him. The villain immediately passed out.

The others had finally caught up to her. "Good job, Shooting Star. Let's go!" said Beast Boy. Everybody turned and ran into a huge room filled with all the members of the Brotherhood. "We've come for our friends. Give them back!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Never. Six titans aren't any match for us." said the brain. "Teen Titans Go!" yelled Beast Boy. All of them ran and attacked the villains. Jericho attack Fang, Pantha attacked Mammoth, Vivian attacked Mumbo, Mas attacked Big Bang Daddy, Beast Boy attacked Chesire.

Shooting Star kept blasting lightning at Mumbo. Mumbo was shot into a crowd of villains. A villain surprised Vivian by grabbing her from behind.

Michael's Point of View

Michael watched the scene play out before him. Even thought he was frozen, he was still able to understand what was going on. "Vivian's risking her life to save us. They all are. This isn't fair." he thought.

Vivian just finished throwing Mumbo across the room. She rubbed the back of her head. She must have been hurt. The villains near her were starting to fear the girl. Vivian was about to turn to the next villain, who's but she'll gladly kick.

He spotted Vivian get caught from behind her back. She struggled but still couldn't get free. Like all of the teammates she came in with.

It was over. Everything the titans had done. Everything the Teen Titans had stood for.


	8. TEEN TITIANS GO!

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Eight: TITANS GO!!!!!

Everyone was being restrained by a villain. Brain was talking to Beast Boy, "Any last words?" Beast Boy pretended to be thinking. "Yeah. I wouldn't be standing there if I were you!" he said.

Cyborg busted out of the ground. Vivian looked at all of the Titians that were starting joining them. Kole, Gnark, Star, and Raven. Then she looked at the villains, they were all distracted.

Vivian stomped hard on the Le Blanc, (who was holding her). He shouted. Vivian dug her elbow into his stomach. As he doubled over, she thrust her hand upward and broke his nose. She ran away and blasted the villains who were holding Mas, Jericho, Pantha, and Herald.

The fight has begun. Vivian fought her way to the entrance and told the heroes around the door to keep guard. As she was fighting her way to Kole to ask what happen, something caught her eye. That's when she spotted them. Her brothers, boyfriend, and some of her and her brother's friends were frozen and shelved.

Vivian didn't notice someone sneaking up on her. The sound of a clearing their throat caught her attention. "Is there any reason why I had to save you again?" said Jinx, smiling. "What do you mean.. Wait, you were the one who saved me during the second attack?" asked Vivian. Jinx nodded. Kid Flash interrupted, "I helped out too you know." "Are you all right? You were pretty out of it." asked Jinx. "My head feels alright. They got my family." said Vivian. "We'll get them back!" said Kid Flash before he sped off into the crowd.

Vivian fought through the crowd towards the frozen titans. There was a possibility that she could help. She noticed that Mas found Menos. "Ver do vink you're going?" asked a lady with a hideous hair cut and red uniform.

"I'm going to unfreeze my friends. Get lost!" yelled Vivian. "Von't be vat way." said Madam Ruge. With that she tried to punch Vivian. Shooting Star turned made herself intangible. Madam tried to trap her by making her fingers in to a cage. Shooting Star blasted her hands with fire. "Agh!" said the villain. Ruge's hands seemed like they were drooping on to the floor.

Aqua lad passed by, using water to blast at some nearby villains. Vivian pulled the water to her with her mind. Vivian threw the water at Ruge. Ruge dodged and lunged.

This time Shooting Star let the water drop to the floor and forced it to freeze. Madam Ruge slipped. Vivian quickly maneuvered the water to cover Madam Ruge completely, then Vivian let it freeze. After that, she made part of the roof collapse on Ruge, so she couldn't escape.

A villain was about to pounce on Vivian while Vivian was making the roof collapse. A blast of lightning threw the villain out of the way.


	9. Mala

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Nine: Mala

Vivian turned around to find herself face to face with her boyfriend Michael. Vivian ran over to him and squeezed the life out of him. "Hi Vivian. Are you—" he was saying before they both caught sight of Mala and Beast Boy, and Robin climbing the side of the room. Vivian pounced into the air. Her broom came around speedily and caught her.

As she was flying to help them, she saw an army of robots appear and attack Vivian. "We need help." she said. After digging in her cloak, her hand came out holding three gray balls. "Cyborg! Get out of the way!" she yelled to the robot-man. He ran to the other side of the fight.

Vivian threw the balls. They levitated above the robots and started spinning rapidly. The sparks they gave off flew down to the robots. The minute the sparks touched the robots, all the robots started shaking and then exploded.

That only took out about ten of the 200 some robots. Vivian threw what was in her other hand. Two sky clay blue balls. They immediately turned in to animals. One into a black wolf, the other changed into a black panther. Both made of stone.

Vivian finally made it to the beams the villain and the heroes were climbing. "Shooting Star! Get the Brain away from Mala! I'll catch him!" yelled Robin. Vivian nodded and blasted fire at the fur on the arm the villain was using to hold Brain.

The mutated ape started yelling and dropped the brain. Robin leaped to quickly capture the evil genius. Mean while the villain was putting the fire out and kept climbing.

Vivian knew that Beast Boy needed a distraction. She positioned her broom about 10 feet away from above the ape-villain. Then she jumped. Her broom flew away. She landed about two beams away from the gorilla's head.

Mala saw her. He smiled then tried to pound her with his massive fists. She jumped out of the way quickly. He tried to hit her again. When she was landing from the dodge, he hit her again. Vivian fell.

She quickly grabbed one of the beams and hoisted herself up. Beast Boy was catching up. He was only five beams below. The gorilla kicked Vivian cleanly off the beam. This time she was too far from the beam to be able to save herself.

Vivian whistled. Her broom sped to her side and caught her. Beast Boy reached for her at the last minute. He lost his balance and felled. Vivian put a force field around him. When he landed it shattered from his weight as a gorilla and the shock of the impact.

Vivian landed and got off her broom, which flew off. Robin was carrying the brain and was going after the ape villain. Mala threw Robin off the beams. Vivian's broom flew over to him and caught Robin. The broom dropped him off on to the ground.

"He's getting away!" yelled Robin. "No he's not!" yelled Vivian. Shooting Star raised her hands and blasted the beams above the monkey. The metal melted apart. Mala fell.

The minute the gorilla landed, Vivian tied him in chains that were reinforced with a force field.

Vivian was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to escape.


	10. Victory

Second in my Teen Titans series: What really should have happened (last episode)

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW (that means no copying and pasting my story to reviews)

Chapter Ten: Victory

There was a silence as the Titans realized that they have been able to stop the Brother Hood. Everyone was shocked into silence. Then slowly, all of the Titans started applauding and cheering.

"Dude! What are we for?! Let's go freeze some villains." shouted Beast Boy. Everyone watched as Beast Boy had the honor of freezing the brain. After that, the Titans left to go fight a villain who had escaped during the fight and used the distraction to rob another bank.

Everyone was gathered around the bank that Dr. Light was robbing. "Vivian, would you like to have the honors?" asked Kid Flash. Vivian grinned mischievously then shouted, "Hey! Light come out with your hands up or face the consequence!"

Dr. Light came out as he was saying, "You and what army?" He stopped the minute he saw that all of the Titans were gathered around the bank. "Never ask that question." said Speedy.

Dr. Light turned and ran. "Kid Flash." said Robin. "Got it!" said Kid Flash cheerfully. He cut Dr. Light off. Raven put a field around Dr. Light while Wonder Girl tied him up with her rope. The titans left him to wait for the cops to come.

Epilogue:

The ruble was shifting as someone managed to squeeze themselves out. The figure turned to the gorilla, still chained up (the titans left quickly to catch Light and were going to come back for him). "Vo get ve boss, I'll get ve overs un frozen." said the figure. The gorilla struggled as he tried to break the force field after he broke through the chains. The figure hit the reverse switch and was able to catch her boss before he fell. She put the brain back in its robot body. "The titans have a lot coming to them.

Read the others in this series. The next one is where Kid Flash, Speedy, and Robin have to go visit the heroes that raised them. That story will be called Reunions.


End file.
